Beyond the Twilight
by CazzaCat
Summary: The Star Ocean team are back and they're up for more adventure. Only one thing is for sure. Where they're involved, madness, mischief, romance and adventure ensue. CliffxMirage, AlbelNel, FaytSophiaOC


**Beyond the Twilight**

* * *

_AN:_ I don't own Star Ocean but man do I wish I owned Cliff! Yep this is a Clirage fic bug only cause there aren't enough of them out there…

* * *

_Chapter 1 – **Home**_

* * *

'Ma'am the warp core is damaged, we have to come out of gravitic space or we're gonna fry the other engine too!' Marietta shrieked over the top of the beeping alarms.

Maria just nodded and all braced themselves. The ship slowed down as usual but with a damaged warp core anything could have happened. 'Status Report.' She said standing up.

'The warp engine is toast, it's useless. Our other engine has over heated but repairs should be possible using one of the smaller space shuttles. However they won't hold for long.' Mirage answered looking back to her captain.

'Perfect.' Maria said to herself. 'Where's the nearest planet Sophia?' She asked.

'Analyzing…' She started. 'We are approximately fourteen minutes from Klaus III. We will be entering orbit in a short while.'

'Look at that Cliff!' Mirage said excitedly. 'We're home.'

'Home?' Fayt asked. 'So that's your home planet?'

'Uh-huh.' Cliff answered. 'But seriously we do **not** want to go down there.'

'Why? Is there something down there that frightens you Cliff?'

Cliff didn't answer instead Mirage did, 'Poor Cliff. You've been dying to stay away and now gravity's got you once again.'

'I didn't give the order to orbit the planet.' Maria said. 'What gives?'

'No one ordered it. The planet has an extreme gravitational pull. It's been dragging us towards it since we entered conventional space.' Sophia answered. 'And with our engines fried, there's no way we can get out of its pull.'

'On screen.' Maria said putting her hands on her hips. The planet flashed up onto the enormous screen. 'Well looks like we're going to Klaus III.'

'Man… Kill me… somebody please kill me now…' Cliff whined.

* * *

She stepped through the corridors totally loving her space ensemble. Maria had made it a rule that every one wore the proper suits when they became members of her crew, but she had never specified that they had to be a certain colour, or that she had to get rid of her ribbons.

'Peppitta!' One young man yelled running after him. 'Slow down you fat dummy!'

She froze, 'Who are you calling fat you over grown, ugly beaver!'

He caught up to her and after catching his breath he smiled. 'Why thank you! I didn't know you liked me so much!'

She growled her response which was enough to make him stop. 'What do you want?'

'Maria wants us to report to the bridge!' He answered with that goofy laugh of his.

'Why? What did you do now?' She retorted. 'Cause I am not taking the rap for you this time.'

He frowned. 'Now why'd you think I did anything? I just got the message then!'

'Gee I wonder.' She answered sarcastically. 'Come on then, let's go!'

* * *

'Bah these stupid space suites bother me!' He hissed, though it really sounded more like a groan.

'Quit your whining…' Nel said back to him, '_Baby_.'

'Maggot! How dare you refer to me as a weak infant!' He shouted standing up to make his point.

She yawned. 'Even the great Albel Nox was an infant once. Hardly my fault if he is acting one now, don't you think so Adray?' She retorted.

'Hey don't go bringing me into this one Nel… I've known you for years but I'm not tasting steel for you. Even if you are Clair's best friend!' Adray insisted keeping his eyes on the screen.

'I think so.' Steeg answered laughing. 'If he wants to act like a baby; then let him.'

The others laughed at Albel's expense. He growled and sat down. 'Why is it that maggots, fools and worms follow me wherever I am? Honestly, I tire of it.' He leaned back in his chair and yawned. 'Maggot breath? How long are we from the Diplo?'

'That's not my name, worm.' Steeg answered. 'And we are about four minutes closer since the last time you asked.'

'Scum…' Albel muttered. 'I hate all of you.'

'Don't worry Albel…' Nel started. 'Cause we love you.'

Again the shuttle burst into laughter. 'Wench, one day you will pay… and I will make it unbearable.'

'Did he just say his going to throw himself out the airlock?' Adray asked; the point obviously lost on him.

Nel was laughing so hard her eyes were watering. 'Oh, promises! Promises!'

'Grrr…'

* * *

'What's up Captain?' Roger asked following behind Peppitta as they walked to stand in front of her.

'Yeah? Why'd you wanna see us?' The young girl asked innocently. 'What'd Roger do this time?'

'What?' Roger shouted. 'Hey you rat! I told you I didn't do nothin!'

'Enough,' Maria said standing up, 'We are currently entering orbit of Klaus III, and I need you two to be a part of our away team. You'll go with Fayt, Sophia, Mirage and Cliff…'

Off in the corner Cliff grumbled while Mirage tried to cheer him up.

'What's with him?' Roger asked curiously.

'He's not pleased to be going.' Maria finished. 'Now go and get ready.'

'Sure thing!' Roger said running off.

'Righty-o!' Peppitta answered half-dancing half-skipping away.

'I suggest you two get ready too.' Maria said. 'You two will know better than any of us what to expect down there.'

'Yes.' Mirage answered for both Cliff and herself as they left to prepare themselves.

She sighed and sat back down. 'Get the transporter ready.'

'Yes ma'am.' One of crew answered.

* * *

'Finally!' Adray stretched. 'That took far too long…'

'Bah! I will kill you all while you sleep.' Albel said walking past them all and heading toward the lounge.

'What's the matter Albel, did we strike a cord or something?' Nel called after him, 'Are you going to perve on Peppitta.'

Albel missed a step, before turning around and stalking back towards her. 'What did you just say?' He hissed at her.

'You heard me Nox.' She said poking him in the chest. 'Pervert.'

'Worm. A common wench like yourself could never understand. My business is my own, and if wish to watch a talented dancer than I shall do just that.'

'Pervert.' She repeated.

'Wench.'

'Pedophile…' She finished.

'Bah! You are just like your mother, a common, cheap wh-' He didn't get to finish the sentence before he went flying across the floor. He sat up and wiped the blood from his lip. 'You will pay.'

'If you ever and I mean EVER say anything about my mother again you sorry pedophile, I will kill you so painfully that your lying, cheating, murderer of a father will feel it!' She stalked away leaving him lying there.

'Bitch…' He answered standing up.

'I heard that.' She answered not stopping.

'Scaaaaaaaary…' Adray and Steeg said at the same time.

* * *

**So there you go! My first Star Ocean fic! Let me know what you think! Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive, thenI dont mind! Tee hee!**


End file.
